It is common for people to spend time in the outdoors in social settings, such as picnics, barbeques, and tailgating at sporting events. At these events, food and drink are served, and this presents a number of problems. Being that the events take place outdoors, it is difficult to have an effective staging area for serving and storing the food. When there are existing structures, such as a picnic tables or the bed of a truck at a tailgate party, the surfaces are generally both unclean and unhygienic. In a remote location, such as in the woods, there may not be any man-made structures to place the food, and this is both inconvenient and unclean if the food must be kept on the ground.
It was known in the prior art to provide outdoor kitchen type devices. These outdoor kitchen devices of the prior art are typically employed for storing food stuffs to be transported to an outdoor site and for food preparation. The outdoor site can be a campsite, a camping facility for recreational vehicles or any other outdoor activity typically removed from one's residence. In the alternative, the outdoor site can be as local as a barbecue grill located at a city park, the beach or even on the patio or in the back yard of one's residence. A typical outdoor field kitchen device known in the prior art included a structure having a top work surface and storage shelves. The field kitchen device was formed entirely from steel tubing and consequently was very heavy, cumbersome and unstable. Thus the field kitchen device was difficult to transport, assemble and disassemble.
The present invention seeks to solve these problems and to make these outdoor social situations more clean, hygienic, and generally more pleasant for the participants.